


Jump on My Fire

by jumpinthafire



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinthafire/pseuds/jumpinthafire
Summary: James knew how this game worked, it wasn't exactly his first walk down this path. Dave was controlling, rough and mean. That's how James liked it despite the fact he was the shy, reserved and observant one. Dave was the only one he found interest in sexually and Dave himself ate it up. The fact that Dave had total control over someone that seemed so small deep down made him hot all over.





	Jump on My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to posting works on this site, so I don’t completely know how it works but I hope I get adjusted quickly! This is a story I’ve written a while ago, thought it’d be cool to post here. I really am a Hetstaine stan y’all
> 
> Another note: this is set in 1983, a few months before Dave was finally booted from the band.

"No, you shut the fuck up! All you do is become a destructive dumbass whenever you're drunk," proclaimed James.

"I never knew having fun was considered destructive, but this is coming from Sir Hypocrite himself," Dave was as unbothered as ever, despite the fact the previous day he started a fight at a bar, shitfaced drunk. Managed to even break a few chairs and a window.

All James could do was turn more red, feeling as though nothing he could say would even get to Dave's thick head. He huffed, planted his feet on the hardwood floor and crossed his arms, giving Dave a complete death stare.

He chuckled. "God, you're so immature. It's kinda cute how you of all people get so worked up from intimidation though you try and repress that with your pseudo macho demeanor. You're not foolin' me, brat. Just admit it."

James scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Suck my dick, Mustaine," he muttered.

Dave rose up from the couch and approached his counterpart, nearly hovering over the unsuspecting lad. He brought his lips up to the blonde's ear, breathing heavily. 

"I'd rather you on your knees right now, with mine in that smart mouth of yours."

That's when he grabbed James by the hair and tossed him on the rickety couch. All James could do was gasp quickly for air before Dave's body was on top of his. The redhead ravaged his plump lips, James' fingers intertwined within his fiery locks. In an instant, Dave grabbed his wrists and pinned them down all while violently shoving his tongue down James' throat. 

James soon found himself grinding his hips against Dave's, moaning into the rough yet passionate kisses. Dave ripped his lips away to get a look at his victim's face. 

"What a desperate little minx. You're just helpless and pathetic. You wanted to be a little bitch expecting this, huh? Well, you're gonna get what you bargained for. Seems like you forgot who you really are."

James' eyes dilated as he locked his own with Dave's, feeling the erection in his jeans growing, burning. His mouth wanted to say no, but his body was yearning for more. 

Dave stood back up, tossing his shirt off as it found its way to the carpeted floor. So did his belt. All that was left was a shirtless Dave with a raging hard-on. James sunk deeper into the couch with those hazel eyes just intimidating every ounce of his presence.

"Get up. Don't act like you're shy now. You're gonna strip for me, hun." 

James could only stay in the position he was already in. It took Dave yanking him by the locks again to make some moves. He found himself standing before a horny Dave, expecting a show. James blushed harder, those coy blue eyes being overpowered by the domineering gaze that belonged to Dave.

Slowly but surely, he took his shirt off. Then came his shoes and socks. James wiggled out of his skin-tight jeans but nonetheless this entertained Dave. James felt like prey, being observed and analyzed by the predator, eye-fucked until it made him feel self-conscious. 

Silence filled the room until Dave demanded he come closer. He treaded carefully as to not get incredibly near because he was slightly afraid. That's when Dave brung him closer by the waistband of his boxers. An audible whimper passed through James' lips, prompting Dave to sneer. 

In an instant, he yanked the blonde's boxers off, exposing his manhood that was inevitably huge and hard. The cool air that came in contact with it made James shiver. He tried to touch himself but Dave grabbed both wrists again, keeping them at his sides and stared at him coldly. 

"You aren't gonna be gettin' off so easily here. Remember, you're just a little fuck toy. You do what I tell you to, understood?"

James knew how this game worked, it wasn't exactly his first walk down this path. Dave was controlling, rough and mean. That's how James liked it despite the fact he was the shy, reserved and observant one. Dave was the only one he found interest in sexually and Dave himself ate it up. The fact that Dave had total control over someone that seemed so small deep down made him hot all over.

James nodded, allowing Dave to do whatever he pleased with him. 

"Now," he sat back in the seat, opening his legs and unzipping his fly to reveal his massive hard-on. "Play with yourself. Say my fuckin' name, brat."

It wasn't that hard of a task considering James was waiting to do just that. He gripped his dick with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. Slowly, he started a rhythm, his hips bucking every time he moved up the shaft. The room was filled with the pitiful moans which came from James, Dave was only teasing himself. 

"Oh, God," James' moans were drawn out and heavy. He felt the ball of fire build up in his lower region. "D-Dave, baby, I'm going to fucking cu-"

"No, you're not. Like I said, you're the toy. You do as I please."

He held back whimpers, wanting to release this bittersweet feeling. 

"C'mere, honey. On your knees." Dave slapped an inner thigh and James proceeded to follow said order.

He looked up at Dave, his bangs covering up his eyes for the most part, hair tucked behind an ear exposing his earring. His facial expression screamed some sort of need, a hunger for sexual attention, desperation. Dave cupped his chin, admiring his features. 

"You're so angelic when you're like this. A quiet, obedient, whorish, little boy toy." 

Dave took his dick and rubbed the head against James' lips dressing them with pre-cum. James took the initiative and licked up the cum and kissed the head. Dave didn't hesitate any of his actions, in fact this is what pleased him. James didn't take his eyes off his lover though Dave's head was thrown back.

Finally, James took it in. He hallowed his cheeks and breathed through his nostrils, allowing him to deep throat more effectively. Dave grasped James' hair, thrusting into the babe's mouth. He only allowed James mere seconds to catch his breath but for the rest of the time being, no mercy.

When Dave was ready to switch positions, he took his dick forcibly out of James' mouth. He stood up and James was now sitting up on the floor, like a lost puppy. 

"Up here, now." He signaled for James to get on the couch, on his knees. James followed, hands gripping the armrest. 

He took in a few deep breaths, waiting for the next move to happen. Before he knew it, his entrance was breached. A surprised gasp left his throat. Dave grasped James' hips firmly, manhandling his body. The first few strokes were slow and rhythmic, his body bending over James' to moan hoarsely in his ear. James' dick was slick and wet with pre-cum, that fire building up again. 

Dave took a hand and slapped James' asscheeks, aggressively and stern enough to the point where it left noticeable marks. James didn't care though, he enjoyed being marked by Dave. It would let anyone know that he was someone's territory. 

"You love this dick, don't ya? You think about it every night when you're in your room all alone. Jackin' off to the thought of me just taking you down." 

"Mhm," James' eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, suppressing a huge cry of passion. 

Dave gripped his hips tighter and slammed into him. "I asked you a question, baby. Answer me."

"Mhm hmm," James was now panting, feeling like he was to the point of eruption. "Yes, Dave. I think about you every night and how you could hit it in every position until I can't take it anymore." 

Dave let out a low chuckle of approval from how much power he had over the counterpart.  
"That's more like it," he bent over James' back again and found his way to the other's deprived dick. He started working it at a more rapid pace. "Say my name, baby. Say who you belong to."

James felt overpowered. His brain was on overload. He felt himself tightening around Dave, moans and cries of passion becoming louder and careless. 

"I belong to you, babe! Fuck, I belong to you and only you!"

Dave's strokes increased speed, sloppily he kept pounding into the blonde's tiny ass. James felt that fire rushing through his whole body now. "Who do you belong to?", he whispered into James' ear.

"Dave!" James' seed burst onto his own stomach and Dave's hands, dick still feeling the aftershocks. Shortly following behind, Dave bust inside his lover and rested on top of him for a moment. 

Dave played with James' hair, kissing his face. "You really tired yourself out, didn't you?" 

James laughed, his face now meeting Dave's. They shared a quick peck. "Yeah. It's like a sport fucking with you. But of course, you always win."

Dave smirked. "Damn right. Let's go get you cleaned up and grab something to eat, okay?"

"Okay. After that, wanna try another round of practicing the songs?"

Dave sat up to readjust himself and tuck his package in. 

"If it means we do this all over again, sure thing, baby."


End file.
